2nd Gen Adventures
by PotterJacksonSherlockDoctor
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about the adventures about the Second Generation at Hogwarts, and I created two characters, Savannah Simmons, a 4th year Hufflepuff, and Aimee Fitz, her best friend, also a 4th year Hufflepuff. The story also includes Rose, Albus, James, Hugo and many others (Obviously P). Hope y'all enjoy! 3
1. The Feisty Hufflepuff

**A/N Sorry about the mess-up, my copy/paste stuff acted up and idk what happened, hopefully it will be less repetitive and confusing now =)**

She stalked down the hallway with Albus sprinting after her. She whipped around and said angrily, "Albus, just because I'm a Hufflepuff doesn't mean I won't hurt you for following me."

"C'mon Savannah you can't seriously _still_ be mad about _Scorpius_ are you? I mean, that was terrible but he's still one of your friends," The easily forgiving Albus pointed out.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because you just punched someone in the face and scored us _both_ detention! With _Hagrid"_

"It's not _that_ bad Albus, and you didn't _have_ to step in _._ At least we don't have Snape or Lockhart like your dad did.

Albus disagreed quickly, "But he thinks every single monster is adorable. Remember what I told you Uncle Ron said about those blast-ended skrewts?" Albus shuddered, not wanting to think about it

Savannah, not wanting to deter from her point, continued, "and we don't have _Umbridge_ or the _Carrows._ "

Albus gave up, not wanting to argue with the stubborn Hufflepuff.

 _Flashback to an hour ago_

Savannah Simmons walked calmly into her Herbology class with the Slytherins, making sure to stop and wave at one of her friends, Scorpius Malfoy. She slid into her seat next to her best friend Aimee Fitz attempting jokingly to push her off the side. They both burst into a fit of giggles and a particularly sour slytherin sitting behind them told them to "stuff it" but he may or may not have picked a few more choice words after that.

"Hello class," Professor Longbottom smiled at them all warmly. "Do any of you remember what big event occurred at this school about 26 years ago?" He looked pointedly at Albus, who happened to not be paying any attention at all.

Savannah raised her hand reluctantly considering nobody else in the class seemed to know the answer

"Yes Miss Simmons?"

"Wasn't it the Triwizard tournament sir?"

"Yes very good Savannah. Now, if you all remember, or don't, Harry Potter, Albus, used gillyweed to complete the second task." The class nodded. "This is what we will be studying today. We will also be switching tables."

Savannah looked over to Aimee, worried. At least Savannah knew a few people; Aimee was sort of shy and didn't talk much around anyone except for Savannah herself.

Aimee said, "Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll manage to speak to people." She smiled reassuringly.

Savannah replied, "Alright then."

They all moved around to the different tables Professor Longbottom pointed them to. Savannah let out a huge sigh of relief when her name was called next to Scorpius'. She slid onto the bench next to him facing their other tablemates, the sour slytherin from earlier, and a particularly quiet girl from Hufflepuff, whom Savannah knew to be Carlee Abbott. Savannah felt happy with her new table mates, only wishing that Aimee wasn't put on the other side of the room with three large Slytherin Quidditch playing jocks.

Scorpius noticed Savannah glancing at Aimee with a concerned look. "She'll be fine, they're not all that bad."

Savannah nodded, although not totally reassured.

Professor Longbottom began class as they all took notes, Scorpius and the other Slytherin whispering across the table to each other.

Savannah nudged Scorpius in the arm, encouraging him to shut up, and she heard a certain word slip out of his mouth. She stared at him with disbelief. "You did _not_ just say that."

He stammered back, "I-I-I-I didn't m-mean it, I'm sorry!" He began tripping over his words, not making any sense.

Savannah stood up suddenly, drawing the attention of the class. She addressed him rather calmly, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I don't want to _ever_ hear that word out of your mouth again or I will _personally_ punch you in the face."

Scorpius stuttered, I-I didn't mean to call you it, it just sort of…. slipped out, the mudblood par-" He was cut off by Savannah, who kept true to her promise, and punched him in the face.

He was so cut off guard by the fact that sweet, caring, Hufflepuff, Savannah Simmons had just punched him in the face, that he almost didn't notice that the whole class was staring at them. Nor did he notice right away, a moment later, when he was pushed backwards onto the floor. Expecting another punch from the feisty Hufflepuff, he winced, but feeling no more pain, he opened an eye reluctantly to see Savannah being held back by Professor Longbottom and Aimee, who were barely managing to keep the teary-eyed, brows furrowed, clenched fist, Hufflepuff contained, whom he had just called… oh gods… He suddenly realized that he deserved all that she just did to him, and much more. Why. Why did he have to let that word slip out? He just had to call- his thoughts were interrupted by Albus stepping into the ring.

"Why does it matter if she punched him?! You heard what he called her! He may be one of my friends, but STILL!" Albus continued arguing with the teacher until Professor Longbottom suddenly interjected.

"That's enough. Potter, Simmons, you two will serve detention tonight with Hagrid. Go to his cabin at eight. I'm sorry, but no matter what the circumstances, I have to give you detention," He added in a hushed tone, "no matter what _I_ think about the subject." He went back to his normal volume, "Class dismissed, don't forget to read page 144-163 in your textbook tonight!"

 _Back to earlier_

(RECAP) She stalked down the hallway with Albus sprinting after her. She whipped around and said angrily, "Albus, just because I'm a Hufflepuff doesn't mean I won't hurt you for following me."

"C'mon Savannah you can't seriously _still_ be mad about _Scorpius_ are you?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because you just punched someone in the face and scored us _both_ detention! With _Hagrid"_

"It's not _that_ bad Albus, and you didn't _have_ to step in _._ At least we don't have Snape or Lockhart like your dad did.

Albus disagreed quickly, "But he thinks every single monster is adorable. Remember what I told you Uncle Ron said about those blast-ended skrewts?" Albus shuddered, not wanting to think about it

Savannah, not wanting to deter from her point, continued, "and we don't have _Umbridge_ or the _Carrows._ "

Albus gave up, not wanting to argue with the stubborn Hufflepuff.

(RECAP OVER)

They separated, Albus heading to the dungeons, Savannah heading towards the kitchens. She tickled the pear with a sullen look on her face, the giggling of the fruit not nearly as uplifting as usual. She stepped into the kitchen to find another of her best friend's little brother sitting at the table stuffing his face with various sweets, the house elves constantly bringing him more.

Savannah said, "Hugo if you keep eating like that you'll get a stomach ache. And also, close your mouth you look like a savage."

Hugo left his mouth open just to irk her, purposefully not swallowing all his food when he spoke, "mhph sakbf uksbjdfc isvf"

Savannah sighed, "I can't understand a word you're saying Hugo. Swallow your food at least."

He finally swallowed, repeating his sentence, "what's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You look like you saw your dog's ghost which you didn't know was dead."

"Oh, I had a row with Scorpius in Herbology. Don't wanna talk about it much right now"

"But-" He was cut of quickly by Savannah.

"Not. Right. Now."

Hugo knew better than to argue with her, considering he just told him she had had a row with _Scorpius_ of all people, why she wasn't in Gryffindor he'd never know. He wisely shut up.

"Do you know where your sister is?"

Hugo replied, choosing his words carefully as to not upset the clearly angry Savannah, "Upstairs in the library last I saw her."

Savannah nodded in appreciation, "Thanks Hugo" She turned around and grabbed an apple before leaving. "Bye"

Savannah walked up to the library, looking surprisingly calm for someone who had just punched her friend in the face five minutes earlier. She walked towards the table she saw Rose sitting at, dropping her bag and propping her feet on the desk before Rose noticed her presence.

"Oh hi Savannah," she looked up to greet her friend with a smile on her face. Her smile quickly diminished when she saw Savannah, "Alright what's wrong?"

Savannah didn't even question how Rose could tell she was upset, the witty Gryffindor could read people's emotions almost better then the books she constantly had her nose in.

Savannah quickly spilled everything that had happened over the past hour and a half, making sure to tell her to make her brother chew with his mouth closed more often. "I wouldn't surprised if he has a stomach ache tomorrow by the way," she added, noting how many sweets wrappers she had seen discarded on the floor.

Rose knew that saying anything bad or good about Scorpius wouldn't make her feel any better so she gently pulled Savannah in for a hug. This made Savannah feel a ton better and pulled away from Rose with a lit up face. "I have a brilliant idea," she said simply before grabbing her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and walking quickly to her dorm. Past the kitchens and into the common room, Savannah lead Rose into the Hufflepuff fourth year girl's dorm. Savannah collapsed backwards onto her bed, Rose doing the same, after setting her bag down at the foot of the bed"

Savannah started talking, "We can invite Albus and Hugo and Aimee and-" Rose cut her off.

"I still don't know what this brilliant idea of yours is, and why we're inviting people to it."

"Oh," Savannah said, laughing briefly, "truth or dare of course!"

Rose didn't know what to think for a moment. She replied reluctantly, "I guess I'm in."

"Well obviously."


	2. Truth or Dare

The girls made a list of who all they would invite; it looked a bit like this:

 **(A/N: I probably didn't get the ages or supposed houses correct, but I was too lazy to look up all the facts, sorreeeee please don't throw tomatoes at me)**

Themselves,

Rose Weasley (Gryffindor) and Savannah Simmons (Hufflepuff) 4th year

Albus Potter (Slytherin) 4th year

Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin) 4th year

Hugo Weasley (Hufflepuff) 3rd year

Aimee Fitz (Hufflepuff) 4th year

Morgan Mathews (Ravenclaw) 5th year

Teddy Lupin (Gryffindor) 7th year

Victoire Weasley (Ravenclaw) 6th year

James Potter (Gryffindor) 6th year

Lily Potter (Gryffindor) 3rd year

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander (Ravenclaw and Slytherin) 5th year

Dominique Weasley (Gryffindor) 5th year

Fred Weasley II (Gryffindor) 6th year

Louis Weasley (Slytherin) 3rd year

Lucy Weasley (Ravenclaw) 2nd year

Roxanne Weasley (Hufflepuff) 3rd year

Savannah looked over to Rose, "We'll all meet on the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow night at ten."

Rose looked slightly concerned, Savannah, seeing this look on her face said, "Don't worry, the Quidditch pitch isn't patrolled by the prefects at night, why would students sneak out at night to fly around on a broomstick? The balls are all locked away by seven. Nobody will be there."

Rose looked slightly less worried and nodded her agreement, "Alright."

Savannah grinned, "Perfect."

 _Time break (after detention, the next day at (9 o clock)_

Savannah had sent out invitations via owl the night before, deciding to forgive Scorpius briefly when she started to hesitate sending his letter. She got replies by the end of the day saying that everyone would be attending her little event.

At Nine thirty that night, Savannah awoke to her alarm, the silencing charm she placed around her bed keeping it from waking the other girls. She thought, _Nothing like a solid 30 minutes of sleep to refresh a girl._ She got up and silently dressed herself in a tank top, sweater and blue jean shorts. She pulls on her sneakers and woke Aimee. "C'mon Aims wake up, we gotta go to the thing," she whispered. Leave it to Aimee to forget to set her alarm. Aimee woke up and saw Savannah and realized she had indeed not set her alarm. She hurried to get dressed, not bothering to change out of her pajama shorts while pulls on a flowery t-shirt, almost covering the shorts.

Savannah sighed, "It looks like you forgot your pants Aimee."

Aimee just shrugged sleepily, not noting Savannah's comment.

They made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, finding themselves the first ones there. Aimee realized this and said, "I _told_ you it wouldn't take half an hour," she checked her watch, "We still have fifteen minutes Savannah." Her groan of frustration slowly turned into a yawn as she tried to say, "How are you fully awake anyways? We didn't even get an hour of sleep."

Savannah replied as if it were obvious, "I _am_ tired, my excitement just outweighs my tiredness right now."

Everyone else started arriving and they made a huge circle, Dominique making a witty comment about how much ginger there was on the field.

Savannah stood up and walked to the middle, "Welcome to truth or dare! I'm glad all of you decided to come! It looks like we have everyone, so who wants to start?"

Albus eagerly raised his hand. "Alright Albus," Savannah retreated back to her seat.

Albus looked around the circle, lingering on the nervous faces, observing the excited, determining his target. He was about to choose when he thought out loud, "Why don't we make it a tad more interesting?" Everyone agreed without even listening to the idea first, leaving Albus grinning wickedly. "Strip truth or dare." Everyone murmured among themselves, clearly displeased with the idea. Albus interjected, "You all agreed already! The rules are, if you don't want to accept a dare, then you have to take a piece of clothing off, no taking off underwear; socks and shoes count separately as an article of clothing. If you don't want to answer a truth, the person who asked you chooses a person for you to kiss." Multiple people started to scoot away, Albus interjecting once more, "no backing out now, we've already begun."

Albus once again began searching for his prey when his eyes settled on his best mate, Scorpius. Scorpius clearly saw that Albus had chosen him and before Albus even got the words out of his mouth, Scorpius bravely breathed the word, "Dare." Albus, pleased with this answer, grinned and began to go over his options.

Albus finally settled on a dare and said, "I dare you to go skinny dipping in the lake." Scorpius stood up, "Easy enough." Albus added, " _With_ the girl of _my_ choice." Scorpius suddenly froze; he should have expected worse from Albus, he shouldn't have acted so confident. Crapity crapcakes. That's all he could think to say now, "Crap." Albus spun around the circle once more, examining the rest of the candidates, each girl flinching under his gaze, his eyes settled on his cousin Rose, who had an absolute look of terror on her face. Albus knew she liked Scorpius, what better way to get them together? Scorpius saw the look on her face as well, and promptly removed a shoe and sat back down.

Rose looked incredulously at Scorpius, knowing he had denied the dare for her; he would have done it in a heartbeat… but he didn't. So, why? Scorpius was _not_ the kind to deny a dare; in fact, Rose didn't think she had _ever_ seen Scorpius Malfoy back down from a dare. So why now?

Scorpius looked over to Rose, exchanging a look of understanding, and Rose _knew._ She _knew_ why he had denied the dare, deep down, but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself. She looked gratefully at the Malfoy boy, whom she had admired for so long, and imagined it had to be too good to be true. All this happened within a few seconds, but with all the thoughts whirring through Rose's mind, it felt like she had been dreaming it all night. Rose suddenly snapped back to the presence when she saw Scorpius walking towards the middle.

Scorpius gazed around the circle, intimidating in his own way. Not scary like Albus, whom everyone knew would deliver the worst dares, but because you never knew what Scorpius would do. Never. His eyes settled on Aimee who gave a small squeak, not happy to be acknowledged "Truth or Dare Aimee?"

Aimee replied in a small voice, "Truth please."

Scorpius decided to be merciful and said simply, "We'll start out simple. Who do you have a crush on?"

Aimee said quietly, "James."

Rose and Lily, who were sitting near her, did a double take, and James, who was across the circle yelled, "we can't hear you from over here."

Scorpius saw the pleading look on Aimee's face and turned to James, "There's no rule about repeating answers." He beckoned Aimee into the middle and walked back to his spot.

Aimee looked around, obviously starting to feel more comfortable, and she looks at James, "Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

Aimee looked as though this was exactly what she wanted and said, "Who do _you_ like James Potter?"

James looked as if he had just been hit with a large metal beam.

Aimee saw the look of distress on his face. He looked back and forth between himself and Aimee, as if deciding his fate for the rest of eternity.

Rose, who was earlier described as very good at reading emotions, took one look at James' face and knew what was going on. She spoke up, "You could always kiss someone."

James looked relieved and Aimee began looking around for someone for him to kiss, clearly upset, when she heard Rose whisper in her ear, "Tell him to kiss _you_." Aimee replied in a hurried whisper, "But what if he doesn't _like_ me?!"

Rose, feeling very confident said, "Just do it, if he doesn't like you, at least you'll get a kiss right?"

Aimee looked back to James, "I know who you're going to kiss."

James looked at her, waiting, when she said suddenly, "Me."

He looked surprised and then scared and then his face turned as red as Hugo's Weasley hair sitting next to him, however the look of embarrassment quickly turned to excitement. He walked into the middle of the circle slowly, debating whether he should just tell her or not, then he got an idea. _Well why would she say to kiss her if she doesn't like me? And why would she ask me who I liked with that look on her face?_ He came up with a plan. Suddenly looking much more confident, he walked up to Aimee, her looking nervous, yet excited. He leaned forward, almost touching their noses together, and whispered, "You."

She was slightly surprised by the whole situation and said, "Me what?"

"You. The answer to your question," he mumbled quietly before he leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

Aimee stood there for a moment in shock, _me, Me, ME, I cannot believe he likes me! And he's also kissing me. Oh gosh he's kissing me!_

James pulled away after a moment, "Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

 **(A/N: that kiss only lasted like a second not how long it seemed while reading =P)**

The game continued, Savannah being dared to go into the forest and retrieve the largest spider she could find, which resulted in her promptly removing her sweater and shivering due to the fact that she was now only wearing a tank top and shorts.

Teddy was dared to keep Victoire on his shoulders for three rounds, Morgan had to kiss Lorcan, and Lysander and Dominique admitted that they liked each other.

They decided to end the game, after many more random truths and dares, and trekked up to their dorms around 2 in the morning, half the group starting to nod off right there on the field, the other half still bouncy and energetic. Savannah, Aimee, and Rose walked up toward their dorms together, Rose and Aimee still grinning about their crushes.

Aimee blurted out suddenly, "I got a date with James."

Both Rose and Savannah promptly spun around and looked at her with congratulations. They all screamed silently, then Rose calmed down enough to ask, "When and where?!"

"Tomorrow, Hogsmeade, I hope you don't mind I'm not going with you guys anymore."

Savannah replied quickly, "If you think I'd make you give up a date with your crush of three years for a silly little walk around a town we've been to a million times already, you should really get to know me better."

Rose nodded in agreement.

Aimee looked relieved, then the two Hufflepuffs parted ways with Rose to go to their common rooms. Savannah looked over to Aimee, "Good luck, he obviously likes you a lot. It doesn't take magic emotion reader Rose to notice the look of excitement when you told him to kiss you."

Aimee blushed but grinned, "Thanks."


	3. Hogsmeade Shenanigans

_The Next Day, Heading to Hogsmeade_

"I'm glad we played that game," James said out of the blue.

Aimee smiled at him, "Obviously."

They walked down the street and stopped in front of The Three Broomsticks. "This good?" James asked.

"Of course."

They walked inside and sat at a table, ordering a butterbeer for both of them. They were having a great time, talking and flirting, but then he walked in. Aimee looked over James' shoulder at the door and she froze. James, seeing the look of alarm on her face turned around quickly, to find himself face to face with Paul Zabini. James stood up quickly to make himself as tall as the burly slytherin, "What do you want Zabini?"

Zabini replied in a low voice, "Your face in the pavement Potter."

Aimee, thoroughly confused by the whole situation, stepped forward bravely, hands shaking, "I'm sorry Paul, please come back later, if you haven't noticed, Mr. Potter is on a _date_ and I would enjoy not being interrupted with the threat of a fight."

Zabini, surprised by the shy Hufflepuff's outburst stared at her incredulously before snapping back into his former composure. "I'm not afraid of hitting girls, so you'd better let Potter and I finish our business or your face will be in the pavement too."

Aimee stepped back and tried to pull Albus after her but he turned and said, "Sorry Aimee I have too. Made a promise. I'll be right back." He kissed her quickly on the cheek before turning and following Paul out the door. Aimee stood in the same place, thunderstruck, for a moment before pulling some money out of her wallet and leaving it on the table, then rushing after the two boys. She burst out the door and let out a squeak.

Aimee pulled James away from Paul. "Oh. My. GOSH! You two could've _killed_ each other!" She yelled, scolding them both, Paul took a step toward Aimee and James only to have Aimee stand up and face him. "Just because I'm a shy Hufflepuff doesn't mean that I won't kill you, Zabini, for hurting my friends. You'd better run back to you creepy friends and stay. Away. From. Me." He quickly walked away, obviously taken aback by Aimee's sudden bravery.

 **(A/N: lol don't judge me I'm bad at fight scenes. Soreeeee)**

Aimee, who had been shaking inside the whole time, sank to her knees next to the bleeding James, letting the few tears she was holding in escape. "James you shouldn't have come out here. You could have even told a _teacher_ McGonagall was _right there_." Seeing James about to protest she quickly added, "You were stupid for following him and Zabini was stupid for punching you and I was stupid for-" She was suddenly cut off by James' lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprised but she slowly understood that she had been talking too much when he pulled away. She opened her mouth to explain that she always rambles when she's upset but James pecked her on the cheek.

"Shut up Aimee. You weren't stupid, it was just me. Let's go back inside and finish those drinks?"

"Y…yyeah. Yeah."

James took her by the hand and led her back inside.

 _The Same Day, in the Castle_

Rose walked towards the library when she bumped into someone familiar. _Oh gods no._ Malcolm Oliver, a 5th year Ravenclaw was walking towards her.

"Hey Rose."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well, if nothing is wrong, then what do you say about Hogsmeade next week?"

Rose panicked, she'd already given him every excuse possible in the last five weeks, he had been asking her constantly. "S-sorry Malcolm. I can't I…. I already have a date. Sorry I'm… I'm actually going to meet him now. Can't talk. Must go. Sorry." She rushed off towards the library once more, leaving a frustrated Malcolm behind. When she got to the library she bumped into an even more familiar figure. "Scorpius! Hi!"

"Hey."

"Will you go with me to Hogsmeade next week? I was just asked by Malcolm Oliver," She rolled her eyes, " _again_. And I told him I was already going with someone."

"Sure."

Rose continued on until she realized that Scorpius had agreed… "Wait, did you just say _yes?_ "

"Yeah."

"But you _never_ wanna go to Hogsmeade."

He just shrugged.

"Alright then, I'm going back to my dorm. Bye Scorpius."

"I'll walk you."

Rose thought this was strange but… why not? "Ok."

They headed back to the Hufflepuff common room. While walking past the transfiguration classroom Rose spotted Malcolm. She pulled Scorpius into a corner, between a tapestry and the wall, not completely hidden, but it was the best she could do. "Act like you're kissing me."

Scorpius looked taken aback, "What?"

"Act like you're kissing me so he doesn't come and talk to me!"

"Well just acting won't convince him," he said has he leaned in closed to Rose.

Rose made a strangled noise, "Alright, I guess-" She was interrupted by Scorpius' face abnormally close to hers.

"He's coming," he declared obviously as he leaned in and kissed her.

Malcolm walked by, oblivious to the fact that it was Rose in the corner, barely noticing people were there. He walked past but Scorpius didn't stop for a bit. In fact, he didn't stop for a very _long_ bit. Rose finally pulled away from him and said, " _What_ was that?"

Scorpius merely shrugged.

"I guess we should… I mean- common rooms, professors, mphf-" She was cut of by Scorpius pecked her quickly on the lips once more, causing her blush as red as her family's famous hair.

"Hogsmeade next week right?"

"Yeah. Right. Yeah," Rose replied, still surprised by the whole situation, "Yeah."

Scorpius smiled at her warmly, "See you then Rosie."

Rose, still too thunderstruck to reprimand him for using her nickname, stood there shocked for a moment before heading slowly back to the Gryffindor common room. While walking past the kitchens, she took a detour, going to the Hufflepuff common room instead. She plopped down on their couch, threw her bag onto the chair next to her and waited. She was completely silent. No one notice that she wasn't supposed to be there. Until Savannah and Aimee walked down chatting about Aimee's date with James. Savannah took one look at Rose, rushed over and demanded her to, "Spill. Now."

"I was going to the library and Malcolm asked me out again and I said I couldn't cause I already had a date but then I bumped into Malfoy and Malcolm was walking past again and I told Malfoy to pretend to be kissing me so Malcolm wouldn't bother me and then he _actually_ kissed me and then he asked me to Hogsmeade and EEEEEKKKKK!"

"YAAAASSSSSSS!" Was Savannah and Aimee's only reply, "Yes Yes Yes Yes!"

 **(A/N: Sorry it's so short, hopefully the next chapter will be considerably longer.)**


	4. Ships and Snogging

**Rose's POV**

I sighed. He was late. I mean, Scorpius was _always_ late, but I hadn't expected him to be this time. Alright, maybe I was expecting it. Alright, maybe I'm not upset either. But I _am_ hungry. I know that for sure. I saw him round the corner and stood up, brushing off my skirt and straightening my hair before he noticed me. "Hey Scorp!"

"Hey Rosie."

"I _thought_ I told you not to call me that."

"And I told you not to call me Scorp."

"Alright," I sighed, "You win."

He extended his hand and bowed, "Would you care to join me m'lady?"

"Oh I would enjoy _nothing_ more, good sir."

Scorpius took both her hands and twirled down the street with her, causing them to fall down next to the lake in the process."

"Scorpius you've mussed up my hair!" I fake-groaned and reached to straighten it."

Scorpius swatted my hand away, "I don't care if your hair is messy Rosie."

"Well _I_ do," I said as if he was annoying me. He just grinned.

Scorpius stood up and held out his arm, "Shall we?"

I took his hand, "We most certainly shall."

 _At Honeydukes, 5 minutes later_

I pushed him away, laughing, "You're _impossible_!"

"And _you're_ insane."

"Fair point."

He had just asked if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade next week as well. Well _I don't know_ we haven't even started this date yet! But I guess maybe, UGH. Just tell him you'll think about it.

"Yeah, of course," I replied. Wait. That's not what I meant to say. Ugh!

"Fantastic," Scorpius grinned at me.

Well there's no way it can be terrible. I mean, it's Scorpius. We walked around the store, me buying multiple prank candies to use on my brother, Scorpius gladly helping choose them. After that we walked down to the Three Broomsticks and had a few butterbeers. Honestly, it wasn't anything special; we just talked. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was _wonderful_ , but it was weird. It just felt like, I don't know. Like it wasn't abnormal. Just us, being together. It was nice.

 _At the castle, an hour earlier_

 **Lily's POV**

I was heading for Hogsmeade to meet my friends when I bumped into someone. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" I bent down to help him pick up his books, then stood up and handed them to him. Oh. My. Gosh. He may or may not have been one of the most gorgeous human beings to ever exist.

"Nah, it's not your fault. I didn't expect to bump into someone so pretty," then he smirked at me. Like, on of those flirty, eyebrow-raised-eyes-staring-into-your-soul smirks.

I melted, "I-uh-um-yeah."

"I'm Hayden."

Being the amazing flirtatious queen that I am, I quickly composed myself, "I'm Lily. Nice to meet you Hayden." I smiled back.

Point, Lily. I looked him over. Tall, probably not in the same year as me, gorgeous green eyes, messy but adorable brown hair, blue tie, Ravenclaw, ooooo smart too! Did I mention gorgeous?

"Want to head down to Hogsmeade together?"

What? _What?!_ **YES** ** _!_** "Yeah, sure. I just have to stop by Honeydukes to tell my friends."

"Great."

 _Great._

 _Hogsmeade, The Three Broomsticks_

We sat down at a table in the corner of the room and a waitress came over to take our order.

Hayden spoke first, "We'll have two butterbeers and a large steak."

The waitress looked at me, "And for you dear?"

Hayden spoke up before I could get a word in, "No, that's all."

I waved her back, "Um, no. That's not all. I'll have a salad with the dressing on the side please."

"Alright sweetie," the waitress replied, looking a bit confused but not questioning.

Hayden raised an eyebrow, "What was _that?_ "

"I was _ordering._ That's usually what people do."

"But I ordered for you."

"You only ordered one meal."

"We were supposed to share."

"I don't eat steak."

"That's stupid."

"I don't really think that being a vegetarian is stupid, thanks." I stood up and handed the waitress a few galleons, "Here's the money for my meal, thank you."

I headed for the door, but before I left I turned around to Hayden, "Maybe next time you get a date you should be considerate enough to ask the person what they want instead of dominating all their choices."

Hayden stood up quickly and replied, "Sorry, I didn't realize you were such a feminist! I thought you actually liked men!"

My eyes narrowed, "Alright you educated swine, _that_ is not feminism, for the record. It is, by definition, 'the advocacy of women's rights on the grounds of political, social, and economic _equality_ to men.' Look. It. Up." I headed for the door once more before spinning around, "You know, normally I wouldn't do this, but you're a special exception. I walked toward him calmly, bringing my face right in front of his. Then I stepped back and punched him, "Oops."

I walked back to the Gryffindor common room to vent about how annoying my date was when I ran into one of my friends from Slytherin, Ashton. "Hey Ash!"

He grinned at me, "Hey Lils"

I walked quicker to catch up with him and laced my arm through his, "So how's your day been goin'?"

"Meh. Had a test in Charms but other than that it was okay."

I sighed, "I agreed to go down to Hogsmeade with some 4th year and he was completely sexist and rude."

"That sucks. Well, was there _anything_ good about your day?"

I thought for a moment. "Kinda."

"What was it?"

"I punched him."

Ashton stopped and turned to high five me, "Nice!"

I high fived him, but then just shrugged.

"I'm guessing it doesn't outweigh the bad stuff?"

"Nope."

He pulled me into the stairwell of the Divination tower and pulled my hand to encourage me to walk upstairs. I inquired, " _Where_ are we going?"

"To the divination room."

I narrowed my eyes, "But _why?_ "

Because I want to make your bad day better.

"Cryptic."

He just continued leading me up the stairs. When we reached the top he pulled me into the empty classroom and lead me to be leaning against the wall.

"Will you _please_ tell me what we're doing here?"

"How 'bout I _show_ you what we're doing here?"

My eyebrows raised, but before I could answer, his lips connected with mine. What the _heck_ was THIS?! I thought we were just friends! But, I mean, it's definitely not bad.

Before I realized what I was doing I was kissing him back harder. His arms wrapped around me and I set my hands on his shoulders. It didn't last as long as I would have liked before Ash pulled away.

"Sorry uh—I I was just gonna, _gosh_ you're a good kisser Lils."

I blushed and waited for him to finished his sentence.

"What I was trying to say was, I was just going to try to make you laugh and cheer you up but then you we're just there and," I interrupted him with another kiss, this time my hands traveled into his hair and thoroughly mussed it up. After a couple more minutes I was the one to pull away. All I could think was, _I just snogged my best friend. What am I even doing? But ya know what? I. Don't. Care._

"You're great too Ash. _Really_ great. But first order of business, what the heck was that?"

"I've just liked you for a while and…."

"Cool."

We both grinned like idiots. I spoke first after the silence, "Let's do that again sometime." I winked and strode away, hoping I looked way more composed than I felt.

 **Albus's POV**

I was running down the hall to meet Scorpius in our common room when I bumped into Lily, noticing her mussed up hair/lipstick. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Bloody hell, who was it Lils?!"

She looked thoroughly confused, "What?"

I replied with my eyes still wide, " _Who_ were you _snogging_?"

"Oooohhhh… Nobody."

I narrowed my eyes. "If you don't tell me I'll kill him."

It was Lily's turn to narrow her eyes, "You can't kill him if you don't know who he is."

"Dang. I'll just talk to Ashton. He's her best friend right? I guess."

 _A couple of minutes later, in the Slytherin Common Room_

"Hey Ashton, do you know who my sister was snogging? I need to kill him."

Ashton's face went white. "Nope. No idea. Sorry."

I sighed, "Oh well."

 **Rose's POV**

I was sitting in the library studying when I got a _very_ pleasant surprise. It was thoroughly _amazing_. But let me start from the beginning. Forgive me if I rush, I'm still a bit excited.

I was in the library. I just picked out a book about transfiguration from the restricted section. (I have an all access pass from McGonagall because she figured she wouldn't be able to keep me out of there anyways.) So I opened my book, and started reading. I was about two chapters in when Peeves knocked a shelf of books over in front of me. After cussing very profusely for a couple of minutes since I had lost my book in the catastrophe I decided to give up and find another while the bookshelf was repaired. I walked down the aisles of books looking for something else to read when I bumped into someone. Thankfully, It was Scorpius. Not nearly as embarrassing as it would have been if he were a stranger.

He attempted to keep me from falling, but unfortunately we both ended up on the ground. I struggled to stand up but we were thoroughly entangled, so as soon as I moved I ended up falling again. Right on top of Scorpius.

No I don't think you understand. _Right on top._

Let me paint you a picture. He was on his arse, legs apart and leaning up on his elbows. _I_ was on top of him, with my knees in between his legs and my hands right next to his, our heads almost touching. No one saw any of this, because we were in the back corner of the library, but a few seconds after that I wasn't going to care anyways. _Because_ , as my eyes widened and I started to move away to stand up, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back, _kissing me_. And bloody hell was it a good kiss.

Thank goodness no one managed to walk by when he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. Thank goodness no one strode along when our hands went into each other's hair. Thank goodness no one took a stroll past us when he started kissing my neck.

Obviously, I'm a good girl. (Don't even try to argue with me) So we didn't do anything, you know, _bad_. But daaanngggg 10 out of 10 would snog again. Of course, the stupid curfew bell had to interrupt. If not, I'm positive someone would have caught us.

 **Narrator's POV**

 _Gryffindor Common Room_

Rose hurried up to her dorm to change into pajamas and make herself generally presentable and not as if she'd just snogged someone senseless a couple of minutes ago.

All the Gryffindors gathered in the common room. (Including Rose, James, Teddy, Lily, Dominique, and Fred II.) Everyone wanted to play a game, so Lily suggested something called "Bang, Bang." Everyone agreed so she started to explain the rules.

She spoke loudly so everyone could hear, "Basically, you spin around in a circle with your eyes closed. Whichever person you land on you either say "bang" or "would not bang" depending on whether or not you would, you know, _bang them_.

Fred piped up, "We should invite the other houses to come play!" So all of the others snuck down to the Gryffindor common room to participate. Lily decided to go first. She stood up in the middle of the circle and spun around, the first person she landed on was Albus. "EW! Definitely would-friggin-not bang!" Next she landed on Ashton. She easily said, "Bang." And Ashton earned plenty of stares from the Potters. Lily spun around one last time and landed on Rose. "Would Not Bang."

 **(AN: Leave suggestions for the Bang Bang game because I've literally got nuthin. Thank you all for reading once again and treat yourself to some chocolate cause you deserve it.)**


End file.
